


I'll be the one who preys upon you sweetly

by ratafia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Agent of the Shadow Broker!Thane, Alternate Universe - No Reapers, Anal Sex, BDSM, Deepthroating, Dom Shepard (Mass Effect), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Improper Use of Biotics, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spectre!Shepard, Sub Thane, Thane is Alive and Healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: When the mission goes wrong and Thane gets hurt, his very angry and possessive boyfriend visits the hospital to teach him a lesson. And to make sure he's alright.





	I'll be the one who preys upon you sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the fourth day of Kinktober - Punishment. 
> 
> It was supposed to be another prompt, but I wrote what I wrote, so the swap happened. :D 
> 
> In this AU Thane and Shepard are in the long-established, committed relationship. They started out from enemies having hate-sex after the fights and evolved into devoted partners.  
After Shepard helped Liara to become the Shadow Broker, Thane starts working for her permanently. No one ever admits aloud that it's because Shepard is a worrywart and hates seeing his boyfriend hurt. Not if they want to live, anyway. No Reapers or the Kepral's Sindrome because they'd just ruin all the romance.

People scattered out of the way of the imposing man striding with haste through the brightly lit hall. He wasn't armed, dressed in plain baggy clothes that had clearly seen better days, one arm casually thrown over his shoulder, carrying a nondescript duffel bag.  
Nothing to be afraid of on the first glance.  
But there was a second glance that revealed the truth.  
The thunderous expression that promised wraith raining down from heavens itself on whomever dared to anger him.  
The cold, detached look in his eyes, and calculated way he assessed everybody around. He wasn't worried.  
Because he was the biggest threat of them all.  
And under all that, if somebody managed to linger their attention on him, there was his... aura, one might say.  
That feeling of instinctual dread that you get when staring in the eyes of the predator, no matter how relaxed it seems. Always ready to strike at the slightest provocation, deadly and merciless.  
There was also of course the sheer bulk of the man.  
He was closer to turians in height despite being human, an easy 2 meters tall and probably even taller.  
And even worn out, stretched beyond shape, clothes couldn't hide the rolling muscles underneath, trained and lethal, nor the way he moved with practiced precision.  
So, unopposed and solitary, he walked right through the admission block of the hospital, confidently turning onto the trauma ward.  
No doctor, or a nurse, or a random patient had dared to stop him.  
They all knew better than to stand in the way of the Spectre Shepard. 

All except the unfortunate nurse just leaving the hospital room that Shepard was actually heading to.  
They practically collided with each other at the doors, but the man quickly sidestepped it.  
The nurse, a stern looking indigo asari, frowned at him, stepping outside of the room before speaking. 

"Who are you exactly? This patient is not allowed visitors." 

"Nobody you should be worried about... Unless you'd like me to break your neck." 

The casual, almost lazy tone of the man along with his relaxed posture contrasted brightly with his menacing words.  
Yet there was no bravado, nor a hint of lie in them too, more of a statement of the fact, backed up with his stare, hard and unflinching. 

"Ooh, mister, hold your horses. There's no need to threaten the personnel. Miss, please, go ahead, he's approved. You can check in with your superiors." 

A third voice broke their little standoff, belonging to a tawny colored drell who left the room following all the commotion.  
With a nervous look, the asari nodded and practically ran to the safety of the admission block, muttering something about crazy humans on the way.

"Well, hello there. You came quicker than I thought. Worried, ha?" 

"Feron. Shut up."

The human strode into the room without further acknowledging the drell. 

"You're as charming as ever... Suit yourself. He'll be asleep for a few more hours at least. I'll warn the doctors away, don't want you going and actually killing somebody here. Too much paperwork." 

With a final nod of goodbye, Feron exited the room, leaving the human alone with it's single occupant.  
A slender drell, the deep, green scales of whom were half covered by the crisp white bandages. He was truly sleeping, relaxed and quiet, slow measured breaths almost silent through the whirring of the machines around the bed.  
The human dropped his bag near the foot of the bed and sat in the chair near it. His eyes had never left the drell from the moment he’d seen him upon entering. He grunted, annoyed, trying to settle into the low furniture more comfortably, his long limbs not quite fitting.  
Finally, he found more or less acceptable position.  
But he soon abandoned it anyway, reaching his hand out to the sleeping drell.  
His wide palm traced the contours of the battered face with surprising gentleness, calloused fingertips lightly running over each bruise and cuts that were already healing, but still visible.  
The drell, even though sleeping, shifted, leaning into the touch, the corners of the split lips lifting in the soft smile.  
A shuttered breath of pure relief escaped the human, betraying his carefully composed facade of nonchalance. Pain, worry and even something that could very well be love twisted his expression, before vanishing.  
He took his hand away and settled back into the chair for the long wait.  
Only his intent eyes, running over and over the sleeping drell as if he would disappear, were any indicator that he had any emotion at all. 

"Demery..." - was the first word uttered by the drell upon waking many hours later. 

For a moment there was only silence in response, both men looking at each other, the drell wearing the same soft smile once again. 

"How are you feeling?" - finally asked the human, shifting out of his uncomfortable position to roll his shoulders and neck, and stretch. 

The drell hummed quietly, closing his eyes, doing some careful stretches of his own, wisely not getting up, but only trying to move around, testing his body after a long rest. 

"I'll live. It probably looks worse than it is," - was his verdict, to which the human nodded, getting up from the chair. 

"Good, good. Then I don't have to hold back. I've waited long enough as it is." 

"What?.. Demery, I..."

Drell's confused words were interrupted by the palm covering his mouth in the hard hold. 

"You don't speak unless asked, understood?" 

Just a couple of seconds and an eye contact was all it took before drell relaxed back into the sheets, nodding slightly under the hand still holding him. He didn't speak when he was released, only looking and waiting, but his breaths came just a little more shallow than they were before. 

"You see, Thane, I was sitting here for quite a while, thinking. Because I thought we had an understanding, you and I. I don't have that many rules for you, do I? So why exactly did you go and break the most important one, huh?" 

"I'm sorry, sir." 

Thane knew the human didn't want an actual explanation right now. That’s not what any of it was about. 

"You should be sorry, Thane. I'll make sure you are. Properly. So you don't forget ever again." 

A harsh tone, with no room for argument.  
Demery sat back down in the chair, spreading his legs as much as the armrests allowed, and gestured to the free space between them with a tilt of his chin. 

"On your knees." 

The drell scrambled to obey the command. Almost falling in his haste to untangle the blanket from his legs, getting up awkwardly because of the tight bandage on his right arm that cradled it to his chest, constraining movement.  
Still, soon he was in the position, the free arm laden on his lap, and face turned up, silently looking at the human for further instructions. 

"There it is. Good, Thane. That's how you're supposed to be." 

The humans voice dropped into a low, menacing whisper, making the drell shiver. 

"Mine. You. Are. _Mine_. And I'm the only one allowed to hurt you." 

As if to reinforce his point, Demery pressed on the injured lip of the drell, forcing his mouth open, thumb running over the teeth. 

"Stay," - he ordered, barely perceptible satisfaction in his eyes, as the drell obeyed, freezing in the position while the human unzipped his pants, tugging them down along with the underwear. 

"I trust you know what to do? And since you went and got your hand injured, you clearly don't want to use either of them. So, if I see them even twitching, you'll be in even bigger trouble than right now. Got it, Thane?" 

The drell nodded, breathing out with his still open mouth, the red frills on his neck flushing a deeper shade. Wisely, he didn't speak and only shuffled closer, keeping his hands as still as possible.  
Closer, until all he needed to do was lean in to trace his tongue along the soft length of human’s cock.  
Up, until the base where he left a tiny kiss, pausing for just a moment to draw a deep breath, breathing in the smell of the man he was so glad to belong to.  
But Thane knew this wasn't the time to indulge, not when he practically felt the threat on his skin, the coiled danger just waiting for his mistake.  
He wasn't sure what he wanted to do more - provoke it or obey.  
No matter the thoughts running through his head, his mouth was already working.  
Starting with slow, teasing licks, before drawing the head into his mouth, sucking gently.  
Already he had to struggle a bit to fit it in his mouth, the girth of the cock straining his jaw and only grew under his ministrations.  
Excited shivers run up and down his back, while he continued to suck, bobbing his head as much as he could without losing his balance.  
It was tricky, with no hands and his body still sore and hurting after the explosion that put him into the hospital from the start.  
But then, that was exactly the point, and he revelled in the pain and the pull of the abused muscles, slurping greedily, sucking with enthusiasm on the hardening cock. 

"Is that all, Thane? I don't see you really trying to earn my forgiveness." 

The drell glanced up in alarm, the veiled threat in that tone so familiar. So enticing.  
Hand closed around his head, a steady pressure down and down, forcing the whole length of the cock into his mouth.  
He moaned, helpless, as the girth blocked his throat. Barely breathing through his nose, he was lightheaded and already painfully hard himself.  
He moaned again when Demery took over the movement, simply fucking his mouth as he saw fit, deep and hard.  
The bright taste of blood bloomed on his tongue, the cut on his lip opening from the harsh friction and Thane shut his eyes, desperately trying to keep as still as he could. 

"Open your eyes. Look at me. Think only of me. You are mine, Thane. _Mine_."

The drell obeyed.  
Any desire he had to provoke the man further dissipated in the void, swallowed by the demanding, controlling presence of him.  
It was always like this, no matter what happened, he simply had to obey, to follow. Happily prostrating himself before this god in human form, elated to serve, eager to please.  
So he opened his aching jaw wider, trembling, spit and blood falling from the corner of his mouth.  
The pleased hum from the human was his reward, as was another thrust of the thick cock, so big it barely fit now.  
He looked and looked, drinking in the sight above.  
The barely noticeable flush of the dark skin, the tension in the wide shoulders, the stubborn lock falling across the humans forehead, having escaped from the constraints of the hairband.  
But over all that, he was focused on the brown eyes, almost black in the dull lighting of the room.  
Trained on him.  
Pinning him in place with but a look, reducing him to a trembling mess with nothing but the dark expression of them. 

Thane whined, not allowed to talk yet begging as the human tugged at his head, his thick cock sliding out of his abused mouth. The flushed head rested on his lips still and the drell extended his tongue, lapping at it hungrily, reveling in the taste. 

"That's better. Up." 

The command was issued and he had to obey.  
No matter the disappointment to find his mouth suddenly so empty or the shake of his knees from the arousal raking his body. Not to mention his injuries.  
As he stood, so did the human, towering over him by several inches.  
Imposing. Overwhelming.  
Thane didn't hide his moan, weak and pleading, as he followed the dark eyes. No command was given to stop.  
He just about noticed a vicious grin spreading across the human’s face before he was pulled in the tight embrace that jolted his wounds. A strong hand tilted his head up and then he was bestowed with the delicious, painful, dominating kiss forcing another whine out of him that got lost between them.  
But as soon as he relaxed into it fully, surrendering to the pain and pressure, he was shoved away and turned.  
Another push and he landed face first onto the bed, crying out from the pain lancing through his hand, caught below his body. 

"Oh, did that hurt, Thane?" - asked Demery, mocking concern sending more shivers through the drell. 

He was barely aware of the hands dragging the hospital issued pants off of him, leaving him totally naked save for the bandages.  
He screamed again when those same hands forced his head up with a hard grip on his throat, nails digging into the sensitive frills. 

"I asked you a question, Thane." 

"Yes! Yes, it hurts, sir. Yes..." 

He had to get a grip. He had to focus, clearly, this wasn't the time to space out, no matter how good it felt to be handled like this.  
So fully under control, thrown to the nonexistence mercy of this man. 

"Good. You can make all the noises you want, but...Don't. Speak." 

He was released, only a subtle rustling of clothes indicating what Demery was doing.  
But the drell was taking that moment of reprieve to shift his position, the free arm helping to release at least some pressure from the injured one, lifting his body slightly from the bed.  
It still hurt, stitches throbbing angrily at such harsh treatment, but he almost forgot about it the moment the human’s hands were back on him.  
At his hips this times, tilting them up, spreading his legs, and on a whim Thane shifted to lean on his knees. Presenting, shivering, ass on display and his neglected erection drawn tight to his stomach. 

"Eager, are you? Well, then, I guess you don't need much preparation then." 

_Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak._  
The command thrummed in his ears on endless repeat, and he bit his tongue to obey. No matter how much he wanted to beg.  
Instead, he moaned, a shameless filthy sound, just as two lubed fingers pushed inside his ass almost immediately spreading, pulling at the muscles.  
Demery was true to his word, as always.  
And, even if sometimes he could easily spend an hour just fingering the drell open until he could fit a whole fist inside if he wanted before fucking him, today was not that day.  
The second Thane was relaxed enough to fit them, two fingers changed to three, more lube with sharp, deep thrusts making him quiver.  
Such a rapid stretch burned but he knew full well that it wouldn't come even close to what would follow.  
Soon enough, the fingers left him, replaced with a thick and hot head nudging at his barely opened rim.  
And without further preamble, Demery thrust in, one long steady slide, forcing a broken cry from the drell.  
It hurt, and he screamed. The burn of the intrusion. Too full, too fast, too much.  
He still held his hips up, accepting.  
He was still so aroused he barely stopped himself from coming there and there, holding onto the pain as the lifeline, distracting, teasing him.  
The moment stretched, all too much all at once, and it took probably a few minutes before he was aware of anything beyond the concentrated pleasure-pain shooting through his nerves.  
A murmur of quiet, unintelligible words at his ear, gentle somehow.  
Soothing hands running up and down his sides, thighs, stomach, a steady caress, relaxing and soft.  
That gentleness was contrasted with unrelenting pressure in his ass, a thick cock almost splitting him in half, seated fully inside.  
But as soon as Demery noticed his awareness, the shift in his body, all the traces of gentleness disappeared.  
Hands that were but a second ago soothing him, now turned to harsh grip, keeping him still and open, just as the human wanted him to be.  
Soft lips, murmuring praises changed to sharp teeth digging into his flushed neck.  
The brief reprieve of stillness was replaced with a forceful thrust, almost all the way out and back in again, the hard length ramming straight against Thane's prostate, tearing another helpless cry from him.  
He was glad he was allowed to make noise.  
He was grateful.  
He wouldn't be able to be silent on his own anyway, not with the pulling from all sides sensations tearing him to pieces, so completely dominated.  
Owned.  
With each thrust he adjusted to the thick cock inside just a little bit more, and soon pain turned to ecstasy just as it always did.  
Soon, he was a trembling wreck, capable only of fucked out whines and weak pushes of his body to meet each of those thrusts.  
Thane knew that with the way this was going he wouldn't be able to hold on long.  
He was on the edge for so long already, almost falling across it too many times.  
But he knew better than to presume that he could just let himself go without permission.  
Not with Demery's mood today.  
Not with the way he moved, precise and merciless, reducing the drell to a pathetic shaking mess of limbs and lust. 

"What it is? Want to come, Thane?" 

He must have made more sounds than he realised, or maybe Demery was just reading him that easily.  
No matter, as long as he could be allowed, so he nodded fervently, moaning, coherent words refusing to form. 

"You can forget about that right now. Today is only for me." 

Just as he thought.  
He knew it would be like that, hoped otherwise, but knew, and yet...  
Only the painful grip on the base of his cock stopped him from coming this time.  
He couldn't really help himself, the words, the pleasure, washing over him in one mighty wave...  
Even though his mind submitted long ago, his body still fought out of old instinct.  
Biotics lit up his skin in an eerie bluish glow, pushing, out and away, trying to get free.  
Only to be met with the opposing field, Demery's power overthrowing him even here, quashing the last flickers of light with ease, all the while not even slowing down punishing thrusts of his hips.  
It didn't dissipate either, the swirling energy enveloping him, pressing, tightening around him in a suffocating net.  
Thane felt suspended, in time, in reality, in the air, totally covered, inside and out by the man he loved so fervently, and if not for the unrelenting hold on his dick, he'd have been coming long ago.  
Instead, all he could do was whine weakly, again and again, surrendering completely.  
Riding out the waves of overwhelming pleasure, catching furtive breaths whenever Demery allowed. 

How long was it?  
A minute, an hour?  
It hardly mattered, not when Demery finally pushed in one last time, moaning lowly as orgasm crashed over him.  
Thane answered with the moan of his own, shaking all over as the biotic field around him eased, and he felt hot spurts of semen filling him up from inside.  
Sore, trembling, aching, he accepted it all, his body twitching uncontrollably from the devastating want racking through him. 

He sobbed as the arms, gentle once again, drew him into an embrace, pulling against the warm chest. Carefully arranging him on his side, the injured hand atop, and them still connected, him still so full, just as he loved. 

"You did good. Now rest. I'll take care of you." 

Soft.  
So soft, the words and fingers, running along his skin, across his stomach, right where he felt it, so acutely, the pressure and fullness.  
He was still hard, painfully so, but it was somewhere in the back of his mind, unimportant.  
He did good, he had surely earned the forgiveness he sought.  
So he relaxed, slumping into the embrace, almost dozing off in satisfaction, the deep sense of belonging warming him from the inside out. 

He hardly stirred when Demery slipped out, only moaning quietly when curious fingers pushed right back into his sore ass, through the cum and teasing the prostate in one last cruel pleasuring strike.  
He obediently turned and shuffled his tired body along the directions as Demery washed him, changed the bandages, reapplied the medicine. 

"Thank you." 

It was the only thing he allowed himself to say, slurring slightly, almost asleep, cradled into a comfortable hug and tucked under the blankets once again. 

"Sleep. And don't ever scare me like that again." 

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally in love with this setting and Thane overall, so I'll probably expand on this idea later on, either with another Kinktober prompt or an independent sequel.


End file.
